This invention is a new and distinct variety of apple tree. It was discovered by applicant at his farm in Section 26, Township 4 North, Range 1 West, Humboldt County, Calif. It is a limb mutation of Tompkins King, and was asexually reproduced by applicant through grafting it to M 7 rootstock. The resulting tree is growing on applicant's farm at 2550 Wrigley Road, Eureka, Calif.
The new variety produces fruit that is colored a solid red, without contrasting yellow undercover or background, differing thereby from the red fruit of the Tompkins King strain, which may be accurately described as colored a "fine yellow, mottled and washed with orange red, and splashed with bright carmine." (Ref. - Apples of New York Beach--1905 Edition).